¿Cómo llego a pasar esto?
by LeaSlytherin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en el ataque de Voldemort a la familia Potter solo muriera James? y ¿Qué además Lily se haya ido a vivir con Sirius para enamorarse de nuevo y casarse con Snape? Pensar qué pensaría Harry cuando se de cuenta que su verdadero padre está muerto y tiene que ser el que debe acabar con voldemort Espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto así que les pido una oportunidad.


Se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro de pelo largo y semblante frío parado a las afueras de una casa en ruinas, cuando se dirige a lo que había sido la entrada su corazón se le apretaba de solo pensar que todos los habitantes de la casa estaban muertos, al entrar y subir por las escaleras encuentra el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana estatura, pelo desordenado y con sus ojos vacíos ya que él estaba muerto, termina de subir las escaleras y comienza a recorrer un pasillo largo viendo la destrucción que había, una parte del techo estaba destrozado las habitaciones ya eran solo escombros, a cada paso que daba su corazón se oprimía y sentía como se le despedazaba rogando que todo lo que pasaba por su mente no se cumpliera. Al llegar al final del pasillo diviso una habitación, la cual estaba casi intacta ya que habían algunas partes que estaban destruidas se arma de valor y entra por lo que quedaba de puerta pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que no había nadie en el cuarto el cual había sido acondicionado para bebé, pero ni rastros del niño ni de la mamá, busca por toda la habitación algún indicio o alguna pista de donde podrían estar pero nada hasta que sus ojos se divisan un armario, se dirige a él y golpea la puerta esperando alguna respuesta ya que vio que tenía un hechizo de protección.

-Lily… estás ahí –tenía un nudo en la garganta pero hacía todo su esfuerzo para que no se notara-

-¿Quién es? -su tono de voz firme pero un poco tembloroso- ¿James eres tú?-preocupada-

-No... Soy yo Severus, Lily por favor sal de ahí…-suplicante-

-¿Severus?...-algo dudosa- está bien... -abre la puerta pero tenía una varita sujeta-

Tras abrirse la puerta Snape ve que no había nada en ese lugar, sin embargo la voz de la mujer provenía del armario ¿cómo era eso posible? No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero sabía que la mujer estaba viva eso lo hacía sentirse más aliviado sin embargo en ese lugar ya no estaría segura y su prioridad era sacarla de ahí lo antes posible, después de todo se encargaría de protegerla sin importar lo que pasase. Al darse cuenta que la mujer no estaba en ese lugar la volvió a llamar para saber si no era su mente la que lo engañaba, pero de pronto vuelve a escuchar la voz detrás suyo al voltearse ve a Lily que estaba intacta y con el bebé que estaba en sus brazos dormido y con el pelo más desordenado de cuando ella se lo trataba de peinar.

-Lily… ¿qué paso? –más aliviado-

-Severus...nos atacaron... alguien nos traiciono… -tratando de no llorar- ¡por Merlín y ¿James?! ¡¿Dónde está James?! –Exclamo desesperada-

-…Él está muerto...-agacha la cabeza-

-Sujeta a Harry –le pasa el bebé y sale de la habitación-

Comienza a buscar por el segundo piso algún indicio de su esposo, pero nada así que decide bajar la escalera casi llegando al primer piso encuentra el cuerpo de James quien tenía los ojos abiertos pero sin signos vitales, había muerto de un solo ataque, la mujer rompe a llorar, su esposo la persona que amaba ya no estaba con ella, estaba devastada, ya no tenía un lugar a donde ir porque su hermana la odiaba y nunca arreglaron las cosas entre ellas pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso en cualquier momento podría volver la persona que los había atacado, ahora debía proteger a su hijo de todo, no dejaría que los esfuerzos de su esposo por mantenerlos a salvo fueran en vano, vuelve a subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación donde estaba Snape con el niño.

-Puede volver en cualquier momento, así que tengo que irme de aquí…-tratando de sonar calmada-

-Está bien... –se le partía el corazón verla sufrir de esa forma- tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro, el único lugar que se me ocurre es a Hogwarts…

-No… Prefiero ir con Sirius, después de todo él es nuestro amigo… pero con Harry no puedo aparecer y desaparecer…

-Yo te llevaré, pero ¿cómo haremos para que no te detecten? –Preocupado aún más por la idea de sacar a la mujer sin protección-

-Usaré la capa de invisibilidad de James, con esto me pude cubrir sin que él me detectara –tomando la capa que le pertenecía a su esposo-

-Está bien, iremos donde Black, luego hablare con Dumbledore, de seguro algo podrá hacer…

Los tres salen de la casa en ruinas Lily tenía puesta la capa de invisibilidad de esa forma no la detectarían por un posible ataque in embargo estando Snape con ella sería igual difícil que lo atacarán porque él mismo se había convertido en un mortifago para hacer la función de espía y ayudar en lo posible a los que se oponían a ese mago que le llamaban el Innombrable, tras caminar y salir del valle de Godric decidieron descansar un poco, les esperaba un largo recorrido hacia la casa de Sirius Black, sin embargo era un camino muy peligroso, tenían que tomar alguna medida pero Lily no quería aparecerse por el bebé entonces a Snape se le ocurrió mandar un mensaje a Dumbledore con un hechizo que se llama Patronus que gracias a ese encantamiento podría mandarle mensajes a sus aliados para así estar más seguros, entonces cuando vio que ella estaba dormida junto con su bebé en la tienda que habían montado invoco su Patronus e indicándole el mensaje que debía entregar, su encantamiento tenía forma de sierva y como todos los demás de un color blanco con bordes azules luego de mandarlo se fue y se ubicó cerca de la tienda de acampar para hacer guardia no dejaría que ella muriera aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida para eso, lo único que lamentaba era que no podía hacer mucho por ella, en estos momentos Lily estaba tratando de ser fuerte por su hijo, sabía que no tenía que dejarse vencer, aunque la muerte de James la había afectado bastante trataba de no demostrarlo.

Después de una hora aproximadamente sienten unas pisadas acercándose a ellos ambos toman su varita preparándose para luchar cuando Lily divisa una figura muy alta y bien fornido a medida que se acercaba dejaba ver más sus características su pelo largo y crespo con una barba prominente, además del tamaño de sus manos que eran un poco más grandes que la tapa de un bote de basura su mano estaba levantada saludando con gran alegría, inmediatamente ambos reconocen de quien se trataba, Lily corre a saludarlo para luego explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

-Entiendo… y bien ¿para qué soy bueno? –un tanto triste-

-Quiero que te lleves a Harry contigo y lo lleves donde Sirius, yo iré en seguida, por favor prométeme que lo cuidaras –angustiada-

-No te preocupes, eso haré –toma al bebé- nos vemos allá

Tras esa pequeña conversación el hombre de a poco desaparece de su vista, ya en las profundidades del bosque encuentra una moto en la cual se había transportado, se vuelve a subir en ella, afirma bien al bebé para emprender el viaje enciende el motor y de a poco se va elevando para acelerar evitando así que lo descubrieran. Mientras que Lily le ruega a su amigo que la lleve de vuelta a la casa para poder darle sepultura a su esposo, no quería que se quedara así como si nada, él a pesar de sus insistentes alegatos y argumentos de que era peligroso no logro convencerla así que resignado decide acompañarla pero esta vez para hacer el viaje más corto se aparecen en frente de la casa ya estaba amaneciendo de esa forma se le facilitaría más ver por donde caminar ya que estaba todo en ruinas, al entrar en la casa subir de nuevo las escaleras y ver a su esposo le cierra los ojos. Con magia crea un ataúd de su porte para entrarlo ahí tras hacer todo eso en conjunto utilizan un hechizo para hacer los objetos levitar para trasladarlo al cementerio y poder darle una digna sepultura, cuando ya había amanecido y eran casi las siete de la mañana ambos aparecen al frente de la casa de Sirius para estudiar bien la situación sabiendo que en ese lugar iba a estar a salvo porque la persona que los traiciono no sabía dónde vivía Black.


End file.
